


Forever

by masochistedgelord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: It had been a truly draining, emotional roller coaster of an overwhelmingly happy day for both of them.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainRessentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRessentiment/gifts).



> Hello~ Here's a dumb fluff for you.. XD

"I can't believe Ann dropped her f-ood all over Ryuuji!" 

"Threw it you mean-" Akechi corrected with a lopsided grin and Akira snickered. 

"Your mother's face though-" They both burst out laughing. "When Morgana jumped on the- hahaha-" Akechi tried but had to stop again when his hiccuping laughs took over.

"Jumped on her table!" Akira finished for him.

"She looked like she was going to- pfft ahah-" Akechi leaned on the dark haired man at his side to steady himself, as they walked down the red carpeted hall together with slow, unsteady steps.

Akira pouted and tried to look serious. "He just wanted some of her fish." 

They stopped walking and stared at each other for a moment before bursting back into peals of laughter, holding onto the others arms as their bodies shook with the intensity. 

Their laughter could probably be heard by the whole floor and because of just how late it was, that was a problem. Akechi tried in vain to calm down and shush Akira but only ended up laughing more. 

Finally they reached a cherry wooden hotel room door somewhere in the middle of the floor and stopped. 

Room 1024. Akira blinked. 

“Honey, I’m home.” He mumbled. 

Akechi scoffed, failing to keep his mouth from turning up into _another_ smile. Really, his cheeks were feeling sore with just how much he’d genuinely happened to smile today. A moment passed with them just standing there. 

"It's a nice door and all but... I'd like to go inside now." Akira teased. 

"Card key." Akechi suddenly said, eyes wide and glued to the door. 

Akira nodded in agreement. 

"You have it." Akechi hissed. 

"Ohh." Akira tapped about his body before making an over exaggerated, shocked face.

"Akira..." Akechi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have it." 

"What do you mean, _you don't ha_ -" Akechi started but stopped when Akira slid an arm slowly across his lower back, down his ass and right around him. His pale hand stopped to rest on Akechi's left hip, under the edge of his suit jacket. 

Akechi sighed as Akira leaned closer, nuzzling his warm neck with the tip of his nose. 

"Hmm.." Akira breathed, sliding his fingers into Akechi's pocket. "Look~ You had it." Akira pulled his hand out with the plastic card between his fingers.

Akechi turned his head and met Akira's twinkling gaze, behind the fake glasses that he'd insisted on wearing for sentiments sake. 

"Did you just pretend to take it out of my pocket to feel me up?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Yes." Akira admitted easily and reluctantly detached himself from Akechi's side to scan the card down the door lock. 

The door swung open and their hands automatically found their place, entangling together perfectly before they stepped in. Akira couldn't help the gasp that left his lips.

The honeymoon suite was softly lit, the four poster bed in the middle of the room scattered with blood red rose petals, framed with thin flowing silk curtains that had been tied back with cream ribbon. A large window overlooked the brightly lit city skyline to the side, with white floor length curtains that were undrawn. A bucket of ice with two bottles of Champagne sat on a small, round wooden table at the foot of the bed, next to a box of chocolates. 

"Wow.." Akechi murmured as the door swung closed behind them. 

"I know..." Akira mused, as they took their dress shoes off. "I told them pink petals, how dare they." 

" _Kurusu_." 

Akira looked at the chestnut haired man by his side, warmly. "Yes, Kurusu?" 

Akechi blushed brightly and pinched Akira's hand.

"Who says I'm taking your name?!" 

"You don't want it?" Akira asked, feigning hurt. 

"W-Well I-I.. I don't know. I-If you want... me to." Akechi tried, blush deepening.

Akira grinned. "I'm only joking, don't worry about it." 

Akechi shoved him in the chest and Akira pretended to stumble and landed on his back on the bed. 

"Ah-Ah I've fallen and I.." He stopped and groaned. "I don't wanna get up. Goro, this bed... is so _soft_." 

Akechi towered over him. Akira reached his left hand up to him, silently admiring the new ring that glinted on his finger in the low light. Akechi took his hand and laced their fingers together, pulling Akira to sit up. He looked down at their hands, at their matching rings, heat seeping out from under his ribs and spreading across his whole chest. 

They had chosen something simple, but just bold enough. It was a dark metal band that was twisted around a lighter silver band, like an unbreakable vine. A true testament to the bond of their soul's that transcended all realms of existence.

Akechi swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. "I still can't... Believe it." 

Akira watched him intently, the need to smother his beloved with affection gradually intensifying.

"Me too." He said softly, catching Akechi's shiny eyes. Akira ignored the plush bed beneath him and stood up again, pulling Akechi into his arms tightly. Akechi inhaled sharply and held onto him just as tight. Akira’s hands caressed his back until they made their way down to grip his ass. 

“You just couldn’t resist, hm?” Akechi smirked into his shoulder. 

“I’ve been resisting all day.” Akira retorted, squeezing a little harder. 

Akechi mused smugly about making the right choice to wear boxer briefs. They had done their job. 

They held each other silently for a while until Akechi mumbled. "Mmnlove you." 

Akira moaned shamelessly. 

"What are you _doing_?" Akechi asked, pulling away from the hug. 

"My heart had an orgasm." Akira stated. "It happens every time you say that."

"Every time?" Was all Akechi could manage to ask. 

Akira looked like he was thinking about it. Akechi shook his fuzzy head, hair bouncing from side to side. "Never mind, that's not even possible." 

"You loving me?" Akira asked. "I thought so, but then you married me." He said seriously. 

Akechi felt hot tears prick at the back of his eyes and he quickly pulled Akira forward by his tie into a soft kiss, which was responded to instantly. 

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. 

They parted far too fast for Akira's liking. Akechi decided to take a bottle of Champagne out of the bucket and wave it around. 

"H-Hey.. You wanna open that?" Akira asked warily even though Akechi had already started with the corkscrew.

"Yeah?" 

"But we already drank a lot downstairs."

Akechi raised an eyebrow at him and he relented with a smile, picking up a glass instead.

The bottle popped and bubbles exploded down Akechi's hand in a fluffy white foam.

Akira distracted him from pouring it into the glass by attempting to pilfer kisses and managing to land a good few that missed his lips on pink cheeks instead. Akechi ended up dropping most of the pale liquid on Akira's suit, not that either minded. They gave up on using glasses and just took turns drinking from the bottle, needless to say, it didn't last long. Especially when they ended up somehow stripping the other with each sip. 

Akira had loosened and pulled Akechi's tie off and Akechi took Akira's glasses off, tossing them to the side. They stopped and took the other in before throwing all thought to the wind and just going straight to attack, the Champagne stained, matching cream suits they had worn for the ceremony being pulled off haphazardly in between heated, sweet alcohol flavoured kisses and thrown to the plush carpet amidst carefree chuckles. 

They ended up on the floor in a pile of clothes and a bedsheet that had somehow managed to come off the bed with a handful of petals, after trying to get their socks off without falling and failing, hair all mussed up and cheeks flushed.

Akechi had only managed to get Akira shirtless with his tie still around his neck, trousers unbuckled but not off. Akira had done a little better, with Akechi only in a half unbuttoned shirt and dark blue boxer briefs. Now this was hardly fair. 

"I win." Akira hummed. 

"Take your trousers off!" Akechi demanded indignantly. 

Akira smiled mischievously, looking at Akechi through his long lashes. "You take them off me."

Akechi pursed his lips. "...Are you that tired?" 

Akira put his hands behind his head. "No, there's a surprise for you." He said with a wink. 

Akechi palmed him through his trousers suddenly and Akira jumped. "Really..."

He obliged anyway, sitting between Akira's legs and tugging the trousers off his hips and down his legs. Akechi couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped him and Akira chortled like a smug bastard. 

"Y-You!" Akechi stuttered, red blush spreading right down his bare neck. 

"Me." Akira murmured, leaning closer to him before standing up and turning around. 

Akechi made a sound like a choking seal and Akira laughed again, looking over his shoulder. 

He was wearing a tight black lace _thong_ , of all things. It clung to his crotch and emphasized his ass far too enticingly. 

Akechi pulled himself to his feet, teetering unsteadily. "Y-You're wearing a-" 

"Congratulations on your marriage, Goro Akechi Kurusu-san~" Akira teased, reveling in how Akechi's blush deepened before he pulled him close, into his arms again and fell back on to the bed.

"You're terrible..." Akechi grumbled, breath dancing across Akira's collarbone. 

"Says the one who wore those boxer briefs to stress me out all day." Akira sighed as he ran his hands over Akechi's back and ass in gentle, massaging motions.

Akechi smiled into Akira's chest, his own hands sliding down, stopping to pull and tug at the thin edge of delicate lace on Akira's hip. 

The bed really was far too comfortably soft. Wrapped up in the warmth of Akira's body, Akechi suddenly felt exhausted. It had been a busy and heavily emotional day. He would probably have to spend the next few years recovering. 

"A-Akira.." 

"Hm?" 

"N-Not that I don't appreciate the thong... I do-"

"I know." Akira said, smirk evident in his voice. 

Akechi pulled the fabric back and let it snap against Akira's hip. 

" _Ow~_ " 

"I'm just, so _tired_." Akechi's voice cracked and he suddenly felt anxious. 

Akira shifted and looked down, meeting his gaze searchingly. 

"I know." He said again, softly.

Akechi reached up to touch his jaw and Akira closed his eyes, soaking up the feel of Akechi's fingertips. 

"It's-" 

"Goro."

"I'm sor-" 

Akira cut him off with a deep yet still innocent kiss filled with understanding and adoration, despite their less than innocent state. 

He moved away after a while, eyes more than a little too wet. "We have the rest of our lives."

Akechi swallowed and blinked rapidly, fighting the overflow of positive emotions bombarding him.

"I love you." Akira whispered in the barest space between them and Akechi nodded, closing his eyes tightly. 

His body grew heavier, breathing deepening almost immediately. Akira smiled fondly and pulled the side of the covers over them, petals and all, wrapping his arms around Akechi's slim waist protectively. 

They had not gotten here easily. Nothing had ever been _easy_. But at least now it was better. They knew through thick and thin, life and death, their bond was eternal. 

Their rings had been inscribed with words that meant more to them than anyone could possibly realise. 

_For Then ~ For Now ~ For Forever_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
